A veces el amor no es suficiente
by dragonadetinta96
Summary: Puedes querer a una persona. Amarlo. Adorarlo. Darle tu vida, el mundo entero, el universo mismo al completo. Pero a veces, nada es suficiente. Gerita.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos, he vuelto con un gerita a mis espaldas. Como regalo atrasado (pero muy atrasado) a Bianca por su cumpleaños ^^**

**Sinceramente, debería dejar de regalar historias tristes en los cumpleaños. Al final conseguiré que la gente se suicide con el glaseado de su tarta de cumpleaños. En fin. Disfruten. **

.

.

.

Ciao

No sé ni cómo empezar esto... Mi fratello dijo que me ayudaría. Yo no entiendo como lo hará, pero si lo dice mi fratello será verdad.

Empezaré por el principio. Me llamo Feliciano Vargas. Seguro que tú no me conoces por este nombre, sino por el de mi país, Italia.

Soy una nación. No te preocupes, no soy ningún monstruo con súper poderes. No soy muy distinto a ti. Cuando nos hacemos daño nos curamos muy rápido y tenemos una vida muy, muy larga, quizás demasiado larga.

Esas son nuestras grandes diferencias (quizás haya alguna más, no lo sé. Y si la hay, es tan pequeñita que no me he dado cuenta.). Pero para todo lo demás somos iguales: reímos y lloramos, sufrimos y disfrutamos, amamos y odiamos,... como los seres humanos.

Sigo sin entender por qué debo escribir. Fratello dice que continúe, pero si está él en la habitación no soy capaz de escribir. Se ha ido algo cabreado. Yo creo que solo se comporta así para aparentar, el tampoco sería capaz si estuviese alguien delante.

No creo que deba escribir toda mi vida. No va a dirigida a nadie, cuando termine, la quemaré. No sé a quién dirigirla... Pues a quien lo esté leyendo, aunque no hay nadie así. Tú serás quién lo lea. Ciao otra vez, lector o lectora.

Lo que vas a leer no se lo he contado a nadie; salvo a mis dos fratellos, Marcello y Lovino. Ni siquiera se lo he contado a Kiku, y él es uno de mis mejores amigos. Yo estoy seguro de que él lo sabe, pero nunca dice nada. ¿Quizás espera a que se lo diga yo? No sé qué prefiero, que pregunte o que no lo haga. Muchas veces he querido decírselo; pero siempre me acobardo antes incluso de sacar el tema.

Como está quedando esta carta parece que es Kiku el que... No es así. Por favor, ¿Puedes esperar a leer toda la carta antes de sacar tus conclusiones? Así podré explicarme, grazie mille.

Voy a continuar.

Me costó decírselo a mis fratellos. Primero se lo conté a mi fratellone, Lovino. Más que contar, aproveché el momento en el que él se sinceró conmigo. No es como si me sorprendiese mucho. Soy despistado, pero no tanto. Quizás no debería hablar de las cosas de otros en esta carta. Eso estaría mal. Cuando yo se lo dije, se enfadó más por la persona que por ser un chico. La verdad es que eso me alegró. Al menos no se cabreó porque fuese un chico. Además, por alguna razón ellos dos siempre se habían llevado un poco mal.

Unas semanas después se lo dije a mi fratellino mientras estábamos dando una vuelta. Me atropellé unas cuantas veces al decirlo y me puse a parlotear de cualquier otra cosa antes que del verdadero tema del que tenía que hablar. Al final se lo dije cuando faltaban unos minutos para regresar a casa. Parecía muy feliz de ser el primero al que se lo había dicho. Se decepcionó un poco cuando supo que era el segundo; pero sobre todo no entendía como se lo había podido contar primero a Lovino. No le podía decir la verdad, porque Lovino todavía no se lo había dicho a él. Tuve que mentirle, aunque odie mentir; pero yo no podía traicionar a mi fratellone.

Le dije que Lovino me había preguntado lo que de verdad sentía por una... bueno... una persona en cuestión y no se había creído mi mentira. Por suerte, Marcello sí se lo creyó.

Odio mentir y siempre estoy mintiendo. Debería dejar de dar tanto rodeos, al final va a pasar como con Marcello y no quiero eso. ¿Por qué vosotros no me vais a juzgar por ser lo que soy? ¿Verdad?

Escribo esta carta para... Quiero deciros que... La verdad es que...

Amo a Ludwig.

Ya está. Lo he escrito.

Sé que es una palabra un poco fuerte, pero es así. Al principio era un "¿podría ser que...?", después un "me gusta", más tarde un "creo que me estoy enamorando". Unos años después ser convirtió en "Te quiero" y ahora, unas décadas más adelante es un "Ti amo". Me gusta decirlo en italiano, porque, no sé, es mi idioma. Solo siento que se oye demasiado bien. Sale directamente, si hablo en otros idiomas debo pensármelo; pero en italiano simplemente sale así, espontáneamente.

¿Cómo me di cuenta? Poco a poco. Al principio pensaba que mis sentimientos eran típicos de una gran amistad. Más tarde me di cuenta de la diferencia entre lo que sentía por Ludwig y mis sentimientos hacia los demás. Pienso en él a menudo y cuando hago algo, de alguna forma siempre acaban mis pensamientos en él. Me encanta abrazar o besar, pero si tuviera que elegir el primero sería Lud.

Odio no poder abrazarle cuando quiera. Cuando me meto en su cama, muchas veces me tengo que recordar que no debo abrazarle mientras duerme. Porque al final reparará en que eso no es algo que hacen los amigos normalmente.

Si a él le ya cuesta dormir en la misma cama que yo, si le abrazase... sería demasiado obvio. Todavía hay día que se me olvida y termino abrazándole durante toda la noche. Y en el momento en que noto lo que estoy haciendo ya no sé qué hacer. Me recuerdo muchas veces que ese no puede ser mi comportamiento, pero que queréis que os diga, es muy fácil saltarse esa norma sin querer.

Lo mejor es cuando está dormido y él es el que me abraza. Por la mañana se sonroja, mientras que se disculpa. Yo le digo que no tiene importancia. Es la única forma de que se tranquilice.

Eso no es lo único que me gusta de él: Me encanta cuando tiene que trabajar pero de todas formas para cinco o diez minutos para estar conmigo, o cuando está concentrado en algo y no se da cuenta de nada, o cuando tengo miedo en una película y me abraza mientras me repite que no es real, o cuando cocina uno de sus postres, o cuando jugamos con sus perros, o cuando se deja pintar por mí, o cuando... no importa lo que sea. Es todo, no hay suficientes cosas para explicarlo. Es muy complicado. Si tú también quieres a alguien sabes de qué hablo, no sé cómo explicarme, mi dispiace.

Cualquiera pensaría que no tengo derecho de quejarme. Me mudé con él. Quizás no fue la mejor idea que he tenido, pero me encanta estar con él. Mi hermano dice que soy un idiota, porque si lo que quiero es librarme de estos sentimientos nunca lo conseguiré. No le he dicho la verdad: No quiero que desaparezcan. Son muy dolorosos, sí, pero yo quiero seguir así. Es muy tonto, lo sé. ¿Pero qué queréis que haga?

Lo peor de todo no es amarle, sino saber que él también me quiere, o me quería al menos.

Lo sé desde hace años. Desde ese día de San Valentín. Desde ese día que lo rechacé.

Quiero retroceder en el tiempo y evitar que mi viejo yo cometa ese error. Es lo que más quiero. Pero también sé que no debo.

Somos naciones. ¿Y si llega el día en qué debamos luchar entre nosotros? ¿O dónde solo pueda quedar uno?

Ha pasado muchas veces en el pasado. Los países más débiles desaparecían. Yo muchas veces pensé que moriría, pero todavía sigo aquí. Pero hay muchos que no.

Perdí a dos personas que quería mucho. A mi nono y a Sacro Imperio. Sufrí durante décadas y todavía hoy duelo recordar. ¿Y si también perdiese a Ludwig? Ahora mismo me veo incapar de soportarlo. Si estuviésemos juntos no sé que haría.

Si tuviésemos que luchar hasta que solo quedase uno no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Aunque eso suponga morir. Soy muy estúpido, porque las naciones debemos hacer todo lo contrario. Sobrevivir sin importar los sacrificios que sean necesarios, incluso si eso significa ser el último de nosotros.

No creo que él fuese capaz de herirme. Ni siquiera en esa situación. Es Ludwig, él no haría nada a sabiendas de que yo sería perjudicado. Nunca.

Y siendo países ¿Qué le diríamos a nuestros gobiernos si saliésemos? ¿Y a todos los demás? Mis jefes no serían muy felices. No sé qué dirían el resto de mis hermanos, pero sé lo decepcionado que estaría Vaticano conmigo. Y yo no quiero decepcionarle ¿Y si me excomulga? Marcello dice que no debe importarme lo que Vaticano piense; pero yo no soy capaz de eso. Además, hay muchas otras naciones que no les gustan ese tipo de relaciones, mis jefes no estarían muy felices si me dejasen de hablar y sé lo mucho que le preocupan a Lud las relaciones internacionales.

Esto no es lo que más miedo me da.

Me aterra pensar que Lud me rechace. ¿Y si ya no tiene ningún sentimiento por mí? Han pasado muchos años y fui yo el que le rechazó, sería lo normal y lo que me merecería. Incluso si él dijese que no importaba y que todo seguiría igual, a partir de ese momento sería muy incómodo vivir en la misma casa sabiendo él mis sentimientos ¿Y si se muda porque es incapaz de estar viviendo con alguien así? ¿Y si ya no quiere ser mi mejor amigo? Él seguiría a mi lado, lo prometió; pero quizás solo fuese por obligación y no por ningún lazo que nos uniese.

¿Pero y si la respuesta es todo lo contrario? ¿Y si todavía me quiere? ¿Y si fuese así? Por eso no quiero perder la esperanza. Hay veces en los que pienso que él también me ama y solo debo atreverme a preguntarle; pero me veo incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra sobre el tema.

¿No hay alguna forma de saberlo sin tener que preguntar? ¿Alguna máquina que lea la mente de la gente? Alfred seguro que tiene una o Kiku. A ellos les gusta inventar extraños aparatos con funciones muy raras. Debería preguntarles, pero ellos querrán saber para qué necesito la máquina y yo no sería capaz de contárselo.

Prefiero seguir siendo solo su mejor amigo antes que arriesgarme a no ser nada.

No sé qué más decir.

Muchas gracias por escucharme, persona a la que esté dirigida la carta.

Carta, siento tener que quemarte, pero no puedo guardarte. Alguien podría encontrarte. Y me aterra pensar que sucedería si todos se enterasen. Sobre todo si se enterase Ludwig.

Ciao

.

.

.

** Bueno, aquí está la primera parte de este fanfic, Vamos a por la segunda.**

** Ciao significa tanto hola como adiós en italiano (a ellos si que les gusta ahorrar palabras). **


	2. Chapter 2

Guten tag

Quien escribe la carta es la representación de Alemania, aunque preferiría que me llamases por mi nombre humano, Ludwig.

Ni siquiera comprendo por qué debo presentarme a una carta y menos en una carta que pienso destruir al momento de terminar.

Esta es una de las ideas más estúpidas que ha tenido mein bruder. Conozco perfectamente mis sentimientos desde hace décadas, no es necesario todo este juego infantil que me hace parecer una nación sin un centenario a sus espalda.

Parece ser que debo escribir a alguien imaginario, no a la carta en sí como me ha recordado mein bruder. Le echaré de mi habitación, me niego a escribir una sola palabra más si está observando por detrás de mi hombro. Sí, bruder. Esa última frase se dirige a ti. Fuera.

Ahora sí se puede escribir en paz. Ya que se me obliga a participar en una actividad tan pueril, será bajo mis propias reglas.

La razón detrás de esta carta es simple:

Llevo enamorado de Feliciano Vargas desde la segunda guerra mundial.

Resulta irónico que yo, Alemania, terminase enamorado de una nación de mi mismo sexo en dicha época. Pero así fue, me enamoré de mi mejor amigo.

No es como si él no lo supiese. Me declaré una vez y fui rechazado. No puedo reprochárselo, no fue una de mis ideas más brillantes pedirle matrimonio directamente. Hubiese sido mucho mejor una cita o algo parecido. Puede que la situación hubiese sido muy distinta de ese modo, ya es tarde para lamentarse.

Ahora vivimos en la misma casa. Cuando él lo propuso, debí rechazar la oferta. Pero me vi incapaz de ello. Ese día no pensé con claridad lo que significaría vivir constantemente alrededor de la persona que quieres siendo solo un amigo. Una idea que era a todas luces no muy buena.

Ahora, en pleno siglo XXI, estoy en una perpetua guardia; en un contante tira y afloja para comportarme como su mejor amigo y no de forma que no me corresponde. Porque eso es lo que él necesita, a su mejor amigo.

Tanto mein bruder como mi amigo Japón me animan a decirle la verdad. No me avergüenza decir que, directamente, no presté ni la más mínima atención a las palabras de Gilbert, ya que es bien conocido que sus ideas no son siempre las más inteligentes. Cuando Japón se posicionó de su lado, me sorprendí. Desde ese entonces, repite sin cesar que el hilo rojo del destino nos une a mí y a Feliciano y que por ello debería declararme.

Busqué la leyenda del "hilo rojo del destino". Nunca he tomado como reales ese tipo de creencias. Y es bien conocido lo fanático que es Japón a las comedias románticas de su país.

Pensándolo detenidamente esta idea de la carta parece sacado de uno de sus mangas románticos, más que del "increíble intelecto" de mein bruder. No me extrañaría que la mente tras este plan sea Japón. En fin, no importa de quién provenga esta idea, mi opinión sigue siendo la misma.

No importa lo que ellos piensen, declararme no arreglaría nada y menos con una nación que es tan abiertamente heterosexual como es Feliciano. Constantemente flirtea con las chicas por la calle, y que yo haya visto nunca con chicos. Aunque también debo mencionar que nunca ha llegado más lejos que unas palabras.

Tampoco es tan malo ser solo amigos. En ocasiones vivir con él puede llegar a ser un poco desesperante. Al menos una vez al día me comporto de una forma que no entraría en el área de "solo amigos", recapacitando mi conducta al momento de darme cuenta. Tengo suerte de que Feliciano sea extremadamente despistado para este tipo de situaciones y una persona cariñosa de por sí o hubiese notado que mis sentimientos por él no han desaparecido. Con esto es con lo que me contento, vivir con él es a lo mejor que aspiro a su lado.

Mi resolución de no volver a mencionar este tema en su presencia es, además, una forma de protegerle. Gran parte del mundo no vería con buenos ojos una relación de este tipo, sea quienes fuesen sus integrantes. No sé si Feliciano sería capaz de separarse de su familia si ellos no lo aceptasen, entre ellos su hermano mayor, quien dudo que fuese especialmente feliz. Solo es necesario observar las caras que me lanza, sospecha, estoy seguro. Y si ya existen problemas con el hermano mayor, no sé cómo de malo sería una noticia así para el resto de su familia.

No solo en el ámbito familiar la situación desmejoraría, también debo pensar en el ámbito internacional. Soy una nación. Con los años ha quedado claro que lo primero es tu país antes que tú mismo.

Incluso callar sería un punto a favor en el ámbito internacional. Alemania no se puede permitir romper lazos con tantas naciones con culturas distintas a la nuestra. Una relación homosexual complicaría enormemente las relaciones internacionales.

Un ejemplo digno sería Suecia y Finlandia. Hace un par de meses se produjo una protesta en una de nuestras reuniones ante esa unión. Muchas naciones, en menor o mayor medida, están en contra de este tipo de relaciones, negándose a admitir algo así en una reunión de tal calibre. Los que estábamos a favor, o al menos nos mostrábamos neutrales, nos vimos incapacitados para hablar debido a nuestros gobiernos. El mío propio no hubiese apoyado que entrase en esa discusión. No es un secreto que a mi canciller no le agradan especialmente los homosexuales.

Al final se llegó a un consenso, para ponerle nombre a lo que sucedió. El número de votos en contra nos superaba ampliamente. Esperé que Estados Unidos, quien nunca tiene reparos en dar su opinión, se desmarcase por un bando.

Permaneció callado mirando la mesa. Y la primera vez que realmente me interesaba su opinión no la dio. Podía llegar a comprenderlo, Alfred siempre había sido muy liberal con los derechos, pero Estados Unidos no para este tipo de personas. La situación era bastante tensa en el tema de los derechos LGTB en esos momentos en Estados Unidos; lo último que yo querría si fuera él sería echar más leña al fuego.

Al menos y para sorpresa de todos, Rusia y China se mantuvieron neutrales, a pesar del carácter homofóbico de sus gobiernos.

Al final a la pareja nórdica le fue impuesto un trato, en opinión mía, vejatorio. Se les prohibió colocarse más cerca de diez sillas en una de las reuniones y mantener contacto directo en las instalaciones y en un ratio de cien metros alrededor de ellas. Se negaron, incluso amenazando con no asistir a las reuniones, pero aun así tuvieron que aceptar. Porque somos naciones, y al final lo primero es tu país antes que tu vida.

Y por ello no puedo arriesgarme a decirle nada a Feliciano. Él no se merece todo el odio que arrastraríamos detrás de nosotros. No voy a pensar en lo que podría llegar a contestar Feliciano si le contase la verdad, porque nunca lo haré. Seguiré siendo su mejor amigo, cueste lo que cueste.

Es hora de terminar esta carta. Feliciano podría llegar en cualquier momento y no quiero explicarle nada referido a esta hoja de papel.

_Ich liebe dich, Feliciano _

.

.

.

**Más de uno no va a estar contento con este final tan abierto. **

**Por eso, eres tú, lector, el que le va a dar tu propio final. ¿Qué es lo que realmente crees (no deseas) que sucedería? ¿Podrían ser felices? ¿O podrían no serlo? ¿Serían capaces de decirse la verdad el uno al otro? ¿O simplemente callarían? ¿Sus amigos y familias intervendrían o permanecerían en un segundo plano como meros espectadores? Eso deberás decidirlo tú. **

**Sinceramente, tengo curiosidad por saberlo. **

**La **_cursiva_ **al final se debe a que Ludwig lo escribió en un arranque, no como el resto de la carta que fue escrita controlando cada vocal en ella. Al contrario que Feliciano, quien escribió lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza. **

**Con esta última nota me despido**

**Hasta pronto ^^**


End file.
